So Far Away and yet So Close
by Yukino Arashi
Summary: This is just a one shot deal. So please tell me If I should continue it. ok?


Alright to start off here is a profile:

Name: Sei Kirsagi

Age: 14

Gender: Female

History: Sei was born into one of the most powerful and oldest clans. When she was born something was inside her something everyone feared. Sei had inheraited a powerful bloodline one that would kill her if given the chance. Her family took every measure they could to make sure it would not kill her. After many failed attempts to seal it away they took her to the clan's ANBU who then took her away for a year. When they came back they said they took her to a part of the clan that even the head family had not evven been to, they said that Sei had a seal placed on her and it would restrain the darkness in her. They told the whole clan not to make Sei mad or they would with their lives. Everyone took this warning very strongly and always made sure she happy. Sei didn't like to be treated differntly and she would always run away from everyone. Then one day after running away from everyone she ran into the head family's garden where she met a girl the same age as her. Soon after that Sei and the little girl became friends and then one day...

Sei and the little girl were in the garden when sei asked the girl what was her name? the little girl replied to her that her name was Kagome. Later on that day a siren was heard through out the entire clan's village and when Sei returned back to her home nothing was left. Sei began to feel sad and then she became full of rage, the seal appered on her body and then everything was gone. Nothing was left not even a tree, soon after that Sei was discovered by ANBU from the Village Hidden in the Leaves and taken back to their village. Sei was put in foster care and has been chaning family's ever since.

She is now 14 and has a pet, her hawk might not look like its very powerful but if you ever see them in action together then you will know why he is a "Brid of Prey". She is currently living with Hyuuga Hinata and learning to become a Ninja.

* * *

A Hawk flew through the moring sky, the sun chasing it as if it wanted to capture it. Its caw pirced through the air as it flew over a village. It cricled around the village and then landed on a window sill and a girl was sleeping on the inside. She had red hair and was holding a book in her arms, the hawk cawed and then pecked at the window. The girl stirred on the inside and then got up and looked in the window. "huh? oh." she said to herself as she got up and let the hawk in. Then sleeply she made her way down to the kitchen and began to cook for her foster family, then she heard someone coming down the hall. She popped her head out to see who it was and saw Hinata was up. "Hi Hinata" she said with a smile "What are you doing up this early?" 

Hinata looked at her and said "Well I want to help you. If its alright?"

Sei looked at her and said "Sure you can help."

Later that morning Sei had to go train with Hinata's father. While she did that Neji showed up and began to train with her. Neji was a frice fighter and strong too, Sei liked it when they had small fight sesions which they were having today. Sei was a weapons master like her best friend Ten-Ten and Neji could counter every attack that Sei did but she had one attack that she kept hidden until Neji was about to finish her off. Sei knew his Byukagan was activated to a certian degree, Sei focused enough and then she heard Neji's voice.

Where did she go?" he asked in puzzlement as he looked for her "I can't see her, how is this?"

Neji!" came a voice "Better pay attention, cause here I come!"

Neji looked around before fianly spotting her but it was too late Sei had clobbered him and he fell to the ground. She laughed alittle and then walked over to help him up. "Ha ha, So whats the score now?" she asked laughing alittle. Neji looked at her and smiled before saying "That was a good move, how did you do that?"

"I don't really know." she said before she remebered something "Oh I'm sorry Neji, I forgot I had to do something. I'll talk to later. Bye." And like that she was gone.

"Yeah, bye." he said as he walked back to the house.

**Somewhere in the woods:**

Sei ran as fast she could to get to where she always met Hinata, Kiba, and Shino.

"I-I'm sorry I'm l-late. I was...Running to get here...as soon as I cou...could." she said between gasps of air.

"Oh n-no its ok, Sei." said Hinata.

Kiba looked at Sei and then said "Hey Sei, We really don't need you here. Think of this as a vacation, You see your always helping us and well its great that you do it but do you ever do anything you know for yourself?"

Sei looked at him and then said "But-" Shino cut her off.

"Sei, didn't The hokage ask you to take Konahamaru and his friends out. So they could finish their project for the acdemy?" He asked through his dark sunglasses.

Sei looked at him and then said "Oh, I toatlly forgot. Sorry guys, Bye." and she took off heading back to the village. Sei went and got Konahamaru and his friends and took them outside of the village into the woods. Sei watched them as they collect various items and then Konahamaru went missing. Sei looked up and then told the other two to stay there and she went to look for him. as Sei looked for him she ran into someone, "Owww..." Sei looked at the person on the ground and quickly said sorry. to them and helped them up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to knock you down." she said stepping back.

"Oh no its alright." they said as they stood up.

Sei looked at them and thought to herself _They look like someone I've met before, But it couldn't possiably be her...could it?_

"Hey!" yelled a voice "Hey Kagome are you alright?"

"Yes." said Kagome "I'm fine no need to worry about it Inuyasha."

Sei looked at the girl and then she said "K-Ka-Kagome?"

* * *

ok this is a one shot deal, so if anyone reads this do you think I should continue or not? . 


End file.
